Whispers in the Dark
by Night's Darkness
Summary: Sequel to In the Dark. The people who buried Ianto alive are still after him, and ready to prove that’s not the worst they can do to the young teaboy. PC Andy’s the only one Ianto trusts, because, somehow, it’s all Jack’s fault.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Whispers in the Dark

**Fandom:** Torchwood

**Rating:** I'm not very sure, but lets say PG-15, but that will probably go up, as this will get very disturbing.

**Pairings:** Ianto/Andy, Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Rhys

**Summary:** Sequel to In the Dark. Ianto's trust in Torchwood is shattered for reasons he will not say. The people who buried him alive are still after him, and ready to prove that's not the worst they can do to the young teaboy. PC Andy's the only one Ianto trusts, because, somehow, it's all Jack's fault.

Right, here is the sequel to In the Dark. If you found that disturbing you should maybe give this a miss, as it will start to get very, very dark and twisted as we go along.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

PC Andy Davidson really hated some aspects of his job. Like the fact that he had to deal with drunken idiots who like nothing better than to throw up over his shoes. Or the fact that he was always the one who had to make the coffee in the station. Or, as in this instance, the shitty work hours.

It was something akin to four in the morning, and here he was, in some woods near the suburbs of the city, with a pair of dogs and his partner Michael, on what was probably a wild goose chase.

They'd been called out on a tip that someone had seen a group of men dragging a body into the woods. The likelihood was low, but they still had to check it out, hence the dogs.

"This place is giving me the creeps." complained Michael, looking around.

"What? Afraid a spooky-do's gonna jump out at you?" Andy smirked.

"You wish, Davidson." Michael grinned, his face thrown into sharp relief by the torchlight. Then he grunted as one of the dogs gave a jerk of the leash, then let out a bark, dragging the short, broad man along. "Guess he's found something."

"Right behind you!" Andy held on tight to the leash. The dogs were well trained, they wouldn't run off if he let go, but in the darkness, it'd be hell finding them if they hurried ahead to find whatever they could smell. "This better be good. It's bloody freezing tonight."

"And damp." agreed Michael. The dogs led them to a spot that looked freshly turned and began to dig furiously, whining and yipping.

"A body you think?"

"Dunno. Would make a nice change, eh?"

As they stood there, shining their torches down, Andy's ears pricked up as he heard a funny noise. It was muffled, but sounded like a shout. At first he didn't really think beyond the fact that it was an odd sound to hear. But then he realised the sound had come from under the ground.

"Shit! Michael call an ambulance!"

"What? Why?"

"Can't you hear it?"

"Hear what?"

"Listen!"

They stood stock still, straining their ears. Then they heard it again. A muffled scream, begging for help. Andy went cold.

"Jesus Christ! There's someone… Jesus!" Michael yanked out his phone and fumbled to dial an ambulance, while Andy fell to his knees and began to help the dogs dig down into the ground. The screams got louder and clearer, and the words became clearer.

"Help! Please, please, let me out! Please!"

Andy's stomach clenched and he barely flinched as something jagged cut his hand as he scrambled to reach the person.

"It's ok! It's all right, we're here. We'll get you out." He called, hoping to reassure the person. A man it sounded like.

One of the dogs barked and his claws scratched against something wooden. A coffin.

'Who the fuck would do this?' Andy wondered, stomach rebelling at the idea.

"Michael give me a hand!"

Michael jumped into the hole and helped Andy clear away the soil, until the coffin was completely uncovered. Andy's fingers were shaking as he fumbled around for the latches on the sides. He had to pull at the cut in his hand as he yanked them loose.

Between them, Michael and Andy managed to lift the lid off and threw it aside as the man inside scrambled to get out, gasping for air and sobbing in terror. Andy climbed back into the hole and managed to get his arms around the man, lifting him up and hauling him over the edge of the hole. All the while he was saying,

"You're all right, you're all right."

The man shrieked and struggled against them, trying to get away. Andy realised he was completely naked and in the faint torchlight, he was also injured. He swallowed bile as he held his hands out, while Michael restrained the man, and spoke in soft tones, like Gwen would when dealing with suicidal people.

"We're not gonna hurt you. We're just trying to help you. We won't let anyone hurt you."

The man's struggles began to slow, and he seemed to understand what Andy was saying. Keeping his hands visible, Andy stepped closer, nodding to Michael to ease up on his grip.

"See, we just want to get you somewhere safe. Just calm down, and let us help you. It's up to you. We won't do anything you don't want."

"You… you won't hurt me?" whimpered the man, although he sounded more like a lost boy than anything else.

"No, of course not! We're police officers, we're here to help. See the painfully bright florescent yellow? I don't exactly wear this for the sake of looking good."

A brief, quiet giggle escaped the boy's lips. Big blue eyes flashed in the torchlight and Andy gave him a small smile.

"What's your name?"

"Ianto… Ianto Jones."

Why did that name sound familiar? Andy shrugged it off as Ianto tentatively reached out and Andy took his hand. His skin was freezing and he was shaking. Probably a combination of shock, lack of air and the lack of clothes.

"Ok, Ianto, an ambulance is on the way, so you just stay calm and I'll stick with you."

"You're Andy." murmured Ianto, squeezing his hand.

"That's right."

"You know Gwen."

Andy's eyes widened in surprise. "Gwen? Gwen Cooper?"

"Yes."

"How'd you know Gwen?"

"We work together."

"That makes you part of-"

"Where's Gwen? Where's Jack? Tosh? Where are they?"

Andy had never liked Torchwood, especially since they took Gwen on and she started getting hard. But he'd always noted how intensely protective of each other they were. How had they let this happen to one of their own? Their youngest probably, since Ianto looked barely out of his teens.

"I'll call Gwen, tell her what's happened, don't worry."

Stripping off his outer jacket, Andy set it around Ianto's shoulders. Ianto ducked his head, looking humiliated as he realised he was naked.

"I-I wet myself. Don't tell Owen."

"I won't, don't worry."

"Promise?"

"Yeah." Andy assured him, sitting down beside him and wrapping his arms around the lithe boy, trying to heat him up. Michael had left them, no doubt to keep an eye out for the ambulance. "Are you hurt?"

"D-dunno… they, they hurt me. C-can't feel it." Ianto's eyelids drooped, and he rested his head on Andy's shoulder. A slim, strong hand emerge from Andy's jacket to cling to his shirt. "Tired."

"C'mon mate, stay with me. Just until the medics can look at you. It'll be ok."

"Ok. Talk to me."

"Erm… what do you want to talk about?"

"Not Gwen."

"Right… what do you remember? Do you know why you were… why this happened to you?"

"No. I was walking around the city. Got grabbed and knocked out. Drugs I think."

"Then what happened?" Andy doubted this was the ideal topic, but the sooner he could get information, the better chance the police had catching the guys who did this.

"I… I was in a room… it was a warehouse I think. I could smell the bay."

"Were you alone?"

"No. There were others. When I woke up… I was tied to a pole, made to stand while they…" Ianto shuddered and curled up tighter, "No! Please… I don't want-"

"Sshh! It's ok. You don't have to talk about it. Stupid of me. I just… I don't feel right asking your opinion of Eastenders."

Ianto's breath was hot against Andy's neck, and he was glad to note that the chill seemed to be leaving his skin.

"Jack? Where's Jack? He should be here. Jack!"

"I dunno where your Mulder is, but we'll find him."

"Jack… he's supposed to… he promised." Ianto's grip tightened and Andy felt his neck get wet with warm tears.

"We'll get him, it's ok." Andy knew that Ianto was in shock, and he probably only just about understood what Andy was saying. He'd seen it before.

"I want Jack." Ianto was whimpering, and he was alternating between clinging to Andy and pushing away. Andy held tight.

"You won't tell Owen I pissed myself, will you? I don't want him to know. Please."

"Of course I won't. In fact I don't even know what you're talking about."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Andy! The ambulance is here." Michael called.

"Thank God. C'mon then Ianto. Let's get you checked over."

"No! I don't want them. Don't let them touch me." Ianto's eyes widened and he stared straight at Andy, looking terrified.

"It's ok, don't worry Ianto. They're not going to hurt you. They just want to help. Like me."

"L-Like you?"

"Yeah." Andy squeezed the hand, "Like me."

"Will you stay with me?" Ianto's eyes were wide, pleading, frightened, and oh so young.

"Of course. I'll stick to you like superglue."

With this promise, Andy managed to get Ianto to let the paramedics to look him over. This was much easier than he'd expected, since about two minutes after they started examining him, Ianto passed out. Although this wasn't such a good thing when Andy realised it was probably blood loss and shock and god knows what else.

"Jesus, d'you think we should get in touch with Torchwood Andy?" Michael was pale in the light of the ambulance. The same light had thrown into sharp relief all the injuries on Ianto's body. Andy couldn't think about them right then. He had to stay focused.

"I'll handle it. You take the car, report back and get the dogs settled. I'll stay with him."

"You sure?"

Andy glanced at Ianto, face bruised and battered, body covered with blankets to keep away cold and shock. He looked very fragile, and very alone. Andy knew he couldn't leave him until he was certain he was safe. He was a policeman. This was what he had joined for. Taking care of people.

"Very sure."

* * *

Comments are really appreciated.

Night's Darkness


	2. Chapter 2

People seemed to like the first chapter, so here's the next. Hope you like it as much!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Andy paced up and down the hall, waiting for CSI: Cardiff –they liked to think- to arrive. He'd called Gwen and told her Ianto Jones was in the hospital, but had refused to tell her what exactly had happened over the phone.

It was now seven in the morning. Andy had waited to hear what the doctors had to say before calling Gwen, because he knew that, knowing Torchwood, they'd come barging in and make a load of demands and orders. That would not be good for Ianto, who'd clammed up when he'd awoken and Andy only knew what had happened to him by what the doctors had determined from examinations. Sufficient to say it would be best to prepare them.

"Andy!"

Andy wanted dearly to roll his eyes as he spotted Jack Harkness striding towards him, that bloody coat flapping around his ankles. Gwen was scampering beside him, and behind them were a skinny guy with a scowl that would melt steel and a woman with timid, worried eyes.

"Gwen." Andy deadpanned, fiddling with the bandages on his hand where he'd been given stitches for the cut he'd gotten getting Ianto out of the coffin.

"What's happened? You said that Ianto was-"

"Where is he?" Harkness cut across Gwen's anxious questions. His tone was dark, dangerous, as if not giving him the answer he wanted would result in a lot of pain.

"Safe. He's being taken care of by the doctors and nurses."

"Where? I'm his doctor." The ugly man stepped forward, "What's tea-boy gotten himself into?"

He had to be Owen.

"Come this way. I need to talk to-"

"No! We'll go see Ianto, _now_." Harkness glared at Andy, as if it was his fault Ianto was here.

"No you will not Captain. Now look! I know you're used to getting your own way and all that, but in this instance, it'll be better for everyone, Ianto included, if you do as I say!"

Andy knew if the boys heard about this, they'd never believe it. No one stood up to Harkness. Most didn't have a chance before they were brushed aside.

"It's bad, isn't it?" the Asian woman murmured, looking terrified. Andy found himself liking her already.

"Yes. I'm afraid it's bad."

"How bad?" asked Harkness, looking a little shaken now.

"Come with me." Andy led them into a side room. The one usually reserved for telling people a loved one has died. Then Gwen, the other woman, and the grumpy man with a broken hand all sat down. Harkness stayed standing. Andy swallowed and cleared his throat, suddenly wishing it wasn't him doing this.

"Ok, at about 3:30 we got a call. A tip off that someone had dumped a body in some woods. We went with some dogs to find it. The dogs led us to a spot and they started digging. As they dug down, my partner and I heard screams." Andy swallowed again, "They were coming from the ground."

The whole team went ridged. Gwen went pale and her eyes widened to massive proportions. The Asian woman clenched her hands together in her lap. Owen twitched. Harkness just stared at Andy like he'd been slapped.

"We helped the dogs to dig down and we found a coffin. The screaming was coming from inside it. We were able to unlock it and get Ianto out of it. We brought him straight to hospital."

"Oh my God." murmured Gwen.

"There's more." Andy grimaced, "The doctors just reported back to me. Whoever did this to Ianto tortured him first. He's been whipped across the back, cut all over his arms and legs, burned on his chest, stabbed through his shoulder, and he's been raped more than once. At the moment he's stable, but he's unconscious and may have a concussion. He may have been tortured in other ways, they're not certain yet."

"Fuck…" murmured Owen. The Asian woman reached out and squeezed his good hand. Gwen's eyes were sparkling with tears. Harkness was staring into space, his hands limp at his sides.

"Where is he?"

"He's in a room upstairs. I'll take you to him when you're ready." Andy could see they were very upset, but he couldn't help but wonder where they'd been when this was happening to one of their own. He couldn't get the way Ianto had cried for them out of his head.

"Let's go." Owen was on his feet at once, "Ok there Tosh?" he looked at the Asian woman, who nodded, but didn't try to dislodge the hand he had on her elbow. Gwen was leaning close to Harkness, who was standing aloof, still in shock it seemed.

"Come on then."

Andy led them through the hospital and up the stairs. As they approached Ianto's room, which had Michael standing guard outside it, a nurse stepped out. She spotted them and walked up to them,

"Good timing, I was about to come tell you he's awake again."

"Already?" Andy was surprised.

"Yes. He's not very responsive, he's in shock of course, poor boy, but he's aware for the most part."

"Good, great." Harkness hurried past the nurse and barged into the room. Andy rolled his eyes as he followed, muttering about 'Bloody Torchwood'. He fell silent as he entered the room.

Ianto was lying in the foetal position, staring at the wall. His young face was puffy and bruised. A cut above his eye stood out against his white skin. His arms were littered with bandages. He looked very small and young in the bed, hands pressed to his mouth, big blue eyes staring hard at the wall.

Andy watched as Harkness approached first, looking tentative and horrified as he took in the visible damage.

"Oh… oh Ianto."

Ianto didn't react. Harkness reached a hand out and held it near Ianto's hand, waiting to see if he would react. He didn't. Harkness took this as a go ahead. He touched Ianto's hand and then covered it with his larger one. Ianto blinked, then whimpered curling up tighter.

"Ianto, it's Jack. I'm here, don't be… don't be scared Ianto. Just, just come back to us, c'mon, come back to us and look at me with those beautiful baby blues."

Ianto closed his eyes and hid his face, not acknowledging anything Harkness was saying.

"Ianto, pet, it's us. We're here now. It'll be ok." cooed Gwen, stepping forwards. Ianto peeped up at her from behind his hands staring at her hard. Then he jerked, almost jumping onto his other side. Putting his back to his teammates.

"I think you're pushing a bit too hard Gwen." said Andy, unable to stop himself as he saw how scared Ianto was. Ianto looked up at Andy and stared at him hard. Andy stared back, trying his damn best to look friendly. Ianto then snapped his eyes to the wall and reverted back to his catatonic state.

Owen, meanwhile, picked up the chart and read through it quick, his knuckles visibly tightening on the clipboard as his eyes flicked over the paper, muttering to himself.

"No signs of infection, thank God. Running an STD test, ok, signs of water exposure? What?" his brow furrowed as he read the results, confusion obvious, then he shook it off. "Lots of stitches, shoulder will need to be kept an eye on… fuck." He set down the clipboard looking ill.

Harkness walked around the bed and crouched down so his eyes were level with Ianto's. "Ianto? Listen, I know you're scared, but you have to tell me who did this to you so I can catch them. Who were they? Have we seen them before? What were they?"

Ianto didn't react. Harkness reached out and gripped Ianto's shoulder,

"Ianto, we have to know!"

"Hey! Back off Captain!" snapped Andy, as Ianto whimpered, coming back, but recoiling from Harkness. Harkness let go in a flash, looking as if Ianto had burned him. Andy stepped closer, putting himself between Harkness and Ianto. "Yelling and upsetting him is not going to help anyone, especially Ianto. Now if you don't take a step back and take it easy, I'm throwing you out, Torchwood or no Torchwood."

Harkness glared at him, "Stay out of this! It's nothing to do with you."

"The hell it doesn't! Now you listen to me Harkness! I will not have you yelling and roughing up Ianto just because something's happened out of your control and your reign. Now if you don't calm down right now and start acting like an adult, I'll have you escorted out."

Harkness stepped closer and Andy fought not to flinch, matching Harkness' gaze with a firm one of his own.

"Jack…" Gwen's voice was wary.

Andy swallowed hard, trying not to let his nerves get the better of him. Then Harkness spoke in a low tone,

"Now you listen to me, Ianto is our team mate, and our responsibility. We can take care of him. He doesn't need you around."

Andy opened his mouth to argue back, when a hand snapped around his wrist. Jumping, Andy looked down to see Ianto was clutching onto his wrist like a life preserver, and was staring up at him with wide eyes.

"I don't want you to leave." he murmured, sounding like a little boy. If Andy had looked, he'd have seen Harkness flinch and shift backwards. Instead he just smiled down at Ianto reassuringly and said,

"Then I won't go anywhere."

Ianto didn't let go. His fingers were holding on tight, although not painful. Just needy. He needed him. And that was quite incredible. Andy had had people need comfort from him before, because they were scared, because they were lonely, but he never quite got over the humbling feeling it gave him. That someone needed him to care for them, to save them even, was hard to fathom.

Andy stepped closer, so Ianto could keep a hold of him without straining his arm.

"Ianto… pet, we're here for you." Gwen took over when Harkness just stared at Ianto, looking like he'd been slapped.

"I don't want you." Ianto's voice was soft, and he was looking down at his sheets, free fingers pulling at a loose thread. The words seemed to ring through the small room.

"Ianto…" murmured Tosh, shaking as she stepped forward, a hand reaching out. Ianto curled up tighter.

"I don't want you! It's your fault!"

"Ianto, c'mon mate, it's us. We'll catch the bastards and make them pay." Owen's voice left Andy in no doubt that they would. Ianto's hand tightened on Andy's wrist.

"Go away." Ianto's voice had a pout in it, but he was shaking.

"Ianto… please. Let us help." Tosh's voice was choked with tears. Ianto closed his eyes, as if her voice was hurting him.

"Go away. I don't want you here. Just please go away."

There was silence again. Then Harkness sighed,

"All right. If that's what you want… we'll leave."

Ianto nodded, his eyes focused on the thread his fingers were still pulling at.

"But…" Harkness gave Gwen a sharp look as he put his hand on the small of her back, a little to familiar for a married woman in Andy's opinion, guiding her out of the room. Owen tugged Tosh out, her eyes were fixed on Ianto, tears starting to spill over her eyelashes. Harkness held the door open and hovered at it. His eyes, bright blue and very intense, were focused on Ianto, who shifted, as if he could feel Harkness' gaze on him.

Harkness drew himself up, lifting his head and swallowing hard, his eyes shifting to Andy, whose wrist was still being clung to.

"Take care of him while we're gone."

Andy could only nod. Harkness walked out of the room.

As the door slid shut, Andy looked at Ianto who blinked slowly, then tilted his head back, looking up at Andy, who smiled down at him.

"It's ok, I'm not leaving."

"Promise?"

"Of course, I already promised, and I keep my promises."

"You do?" Ianto's head moved to the side, as if this idea was alien to him. Andy managed to keep the frown off his face.

"Yeah, of course."

Ianto's hand slid down so his fingers were pressed into Andy's palm. "Me too… I always keep my promises."

"Good, then you promise me that you'll take it easy and let us help you."

Ianto stared up at him, scrutinising him, before nodding his head. Andy grinned,

"Good. Now, best get some rest. I'll stick around, don't worry."

Ianto sighed, snuggling into his pillow, wincing a little as he pressed against a bruise. Very quickly, Andy knew he was asleep, and he carefully pulled his hand free. Then he walked to the door and opened it.

"Michael, could you get me a cup of coffee? I said I'd stay with him."

"Sure, no bother. Torchwood looked pretty upset when they left. Think they'll cause any trouble?"

"I hope not. Harkness is hard to go against."

"And yet you managed it. The boy's'll be impressed."

"Glad to hear it. Coffee."

"Rightyoh!" Michael walked away, and Andy ducked back into the room, grabbing a chair and setting it beside Ianto's bed, so he could be around if and when Ianto woke up.

* * *

How many saw the reaction to Torchwood coming? C'mon? Honestly! mischievous grin

Night's Darkness


	3. Chapter 3

Hiya! I know it's been waaaaay too long since I updated, but writers block emerged and I'm stressing a little over getting Ianto's reaction to the situation right, plus Andy's involvement is hard too, because I'm not entirely sure how a real situation like this works, like, should Andy hand the case over to someone else, or what? Any help in that area would be amazing!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Andy smiled as Ianto walked by himself across the room, his brow furrowed in concentration, eyes focused on the window he was so determined to reach. It had been two days since Andy had found Ianto in the… well, anyway, it had been two days, and Ianto's injuries had been too bad for him to try to walk without aid. He'd been sullen and quiet since the first night. Andy had barely left his side, mainly because Ianto seemed to get nervous if the policeman left the room. Although he had done his level best to hide it.

It was awkward for Andy. He was starting to get edgy being in the hospital all the time, but obviously he couldn't dream of saying that to Ianto, and just leaving wasn't an option. Ianto could panic and Andy didn't want to upset him.

To make things more uncomfortable, one of the Torchwood team was showing up every three hours or so in the reception, to see if Ianto would talk to them. Harkness had come first, but Ianto had given a firm 'no' and curled up in his bed again. Andy had sent him away, but not before receiving a death look from the taller man.

Next Gwen had shown up, using big eyes that would normally have Andy jumping through hoops (he could admit his crush was slightly pathetic, he was man enough!), but Ianto had pulled a face at her name and that had been all Andy needed to see to know Gwen was not welcome either. With a pouty-hurt look on her face, Gwen had left and Andy had felt bad. But what was he supposed to do? He was here to protect Ianto, help him feel safe. He wasn't a counsellor or anything, he didn't know what was best for Ianto. He just knew Ianto didn't want to see anyone.

Doctor Owen Harper (as he'd announced himself) had almost gotten in the door, but Ianto had sat up in his bed and shouted at Owen to piss off. Something in Ianto's voice convinced Owen to leave, although he did insist on reading Ianto's chart first, which Andy brought out to him, feeling like a messenger boy doing all this middle-man communication. The doctor had seemed satisfied with what he read and had left with a glare at Andy.

Lastly, Toshiko Sato came. She looked nervous, but hopeful, and Andy had felt really horrid when he looked into her eyes, knowing she'd probably have no better luck than the other three.

Her name had gotten a soft cry out of Ianto's throat and he looked agonised as he shook his head. The message was clear, he didn't want her there, and he hated that he felt that way.

Tosh's downcast, kicked puppy expression, which she tried to hide as she ducked her head, almost broke Andy's heart. He'd patted her shoulder and told her he was sure Ianto was avoiding Torchwood, not her. That seemed to make her feel a little better. It wasn't as if Andy was lying either. He was pretty sure that was the reason Ianto was avoiding the four of them. Still this didn't stop the team members from showing up regularly with the same request. And always Ianto's reactions were the same, although, with Tosh, his expression had become more pained each time he shook his head to her request.

Since he'd arrived a counsellor had come to talk to Ianto three times, to try and get him to talk. But nothing he said got Ianto to react. He just insisted he was fine, and that he wanted to go home. But the doctors were worried about his shoulder, which was giving him more pain than he would admit and so they were keeping him in another day or two at least. Ianto's left arm was in a sling, to ease the pain of his shoulder. That would be on for about two weeks. Ianto kept fiddling with it as it got in his way.

Ianto reached the window and stared outside, resting his head on the cool glass. He was wearing hospital clothes of a white shirt and trousers and his feet were bare. The bruises on his feet were only just beginning to fade; the doctors had said he was very lucky his foot bones weren't broken. Andy knew that the bruises on Ianto's body were extensive, but when one nurse had said sympathetically,

"Poor thing, they really did a number on you." Ianto had given a little snort and muttered,

"Least this time it wasn't for a barbeque."

Andy had refused to wonder.

"It's 2:30." muttered Ianto, still staring out the window. Andy checked his watch.

"Yeah, it is. Is there a clock out there? I didn't see one."

"No. I can tell by the sun's position and the shadows."

"Really?"

"Yup. That and my internal clock is very, very accurate."

"How accurate?"

"Every morning I wake up at 5:14, no matter what time I went to bed at. It's just something I'm good at."

"That's impressive. How'd you do that?"

Ianto shrugged "Just always have."

Andy observed him. Although he looked better than he had Ianto was still very thin and frail looking. And his eyes were haunted, as if he'd seen things that no human should. His arms were wrapped around himself trying to offer comfort, but it didn't seem to be helping. Andy swallowed and then shifted, unsure if he should say something but knowing he had to.

"Ianto… we need to know who did this to you. They have to be punished, you can't keep it to yourself. Please Ianto, let us help you."

Ianto's shoulders stiffened but he didn't say anything, he just kept staring out the window. Andy stepped closer hoping that the close contact would put Ianto at ease and then allow him to feel safe enough to speak. Still Ianto said nothing.

"Ianto, c'mon, trust me when I say we'll take care of you. We'll do whatever we have to keep you from getting hurt again."

"I know you'll try but that doesn't mean you'll succeed." Ianto's voice was soft, distant, as if he was only half listening. Andy wondered if he was listening for his attackers. He wouldn't have blamed him. The very idea that those monsters might come back terrified Andy, never mind Ianto.

"Well... will you at least see one of your teammates? They're worried about you, been coming in and out ever since you got here."

"I don't want to see them." Ianto growled, "This is all their fault."

"How? What did they do?"

Ianto said nothing more, he turned around and walked back to the bed, climbing under the covers and curling up into a ball again. Andy swore to himself wishing he hadn't opened his mouth. He hadn't meant for Ianto to retreat back into himself like that. Andy had quickly learned that if Ianto fell asleep –and he been sleeping almost continuously since arrival- while he was in the state he would wake up screaming, begging for freedom, pleading for mercy.

There was a welcome knock at the door. Andy rushed to the door, hoping for a distraction. Michael was on the other side, coffee and magazines in hand. He grinned at Andy,

"Thought you might want something to do, besides staring at the wall."

"Ah, Michael, you're a lifesaver." Andy grinned as he took the stuff from him.

Michael shrugged, "I try. Here, I'm going to take off, the boss is sending someone else over to help you keep an eye on things."

"That's fine, no bother. Get some rest, this'll take a while."

"Still nothing?"

"No, he just won't say anything. I don't know if it's just 'cause he's scared or if he's protecting someone."

Michael shrugged his shoulders, pulling at face. "Well until he talks there's nothing we can do to catch the people who did this to him."

"I know, but I need him to trust me before he'll tell me anything. I don't know what it is, but something tells me this isn't the first thing he's gone through that's broken him."

"Oh, so now you're a shrink?" Michael arched an eyebrow dubiously.

Andy sighed, passing a hand through his hair. Looking over his shoulder, he stared at Ianto who had not moved. Andy couldn't explain what it was, but looking at the boy he felt a surge of protectiveness and, strangely enough, possessiveness. He wanted to make sure that Ianto was safe. Not just from the monsters that did this to him, that put him in this hospital, but from everything that could threaten him.

'_Must be those big blue eyes, I'm always a sucker for big eyes.' _Gwen's eyes came to mind, the way they used to get really big whenever she wanted something from Andy. He turned back to Michael.

"Look mate, I just wanna take care of him, you know, like us policemen are meant to."

"All right, all right . Don't get all flustered I was only saying-"

"Well don't!" Andy glared at him, suddenly very angry with him. Why should he have to justify caring about another human being?

Michael backed off, hands in the air.

"All right, all right, I didn't mean anything by it. Look, I'm gonna go home. You stay here and keep doing what you're doing. You're the only chance we've got of getting some answers it seems. Good luck."

"Yeah. Cheers…" Andy watched him leave, feeling a right prat. "Thanks for the coffee ."

"No worries, see you Andy."

"Bye."

Andy turned back into the room, returning to his usual seat, which was probably going to give him back problems very soon if he wasn't careful. Folding the magazine back so he could read one handed, Andy began to catch up with the celebrity world. Just why Michael had bought him a women's gossip magazine was beyond him, but his partner had a funny sense of humour.

After half an hour Andy was well caught up on the life of Britney and her sister Jamie-Lynn, and Ianto had drifted off to sleep, his chest rising and falling in a rhythm that made Andy feel sleepy just watching it…

A scream shattered dreams of scampering around Gwen's feet with a tail and yapping his head off. Andy sat up and found Ianto sitting bolt-upright, panting, eyes fixed on the opposite wall and shaking like a leaf in a gale.

Two nurses rushed in and quickly set about soothing Ianto's nerves. They petted his forehead and cooed to him, saying he was very brave and he was safe. Andy wasn't sure if Ianto felt better or worse for being treated like he was five.

The boy –Ok, he was twenty-five, so he was technically an adult, but Andy couldn't help but note how young he looked- seemed to enjoy the petting, but nervous about the women because he didn't know them. Eventually comfort won over anxiousness, but only when Ianto looked at Andy and saw he was still there. His hand twitched and then turned over, palm facing up. Andy realised what he wanted and reached out, letting Ianto hold his hand tight. It was weird, because Andy had never been so touchy feely with another guy before, but –much to his relief since it made it so much easier- with Ianto it didn't feel weird or awkward, except when Ianto held on for longer than Andy was used to between people who he wasn't dating.

"Feeling better?" Andy broke the silence when the nurses walked out.

Ianto nodded, a faint pink tinge in his cheeks as he let go of Andy's hand.

"Sorry." he muttered, placing his hand in his lap.

"It's ok, no bother."

"You… you were yapping in your sleep."

Andy grimaced, "I wasn't, was I?"

Ianto, his eyes fixed on his hands which were resting on his thighs as if he didn't know what to do with them, gave a faint little smirk, "You were."

"Oh great! Well… I apologise."

"It's all right. It made me laugh, and I honestly can't remember the last time I just laughed at something silly."

"Well, glad I could help."

Ianto nodded. He sighed, and looked out the window. "When can I leave here?"

"I'm not sure, they want to make sure that your shoulder is healing properly, but it looks like you've not got infections, which is a miracle considering-" Andy snapped his mouth shut, grimacing. He really could put his foot in it sometimes.

"Considering I was stuck in a coffin underground for hours." Ianto finished for him, his voice steady and emotionless. "I was worried about all the bugs in the soil. If one of them had gotten in…" Ianto twitched. Andy shifted from the chair to the side of the bed, facing Ianto, hoping he would be able to get somewhere at last. Ianto lifted his eyes to Andy's and Andy tried to smile in an encouraging manner, without looking cheerful. Ianto drew in a deep breath. "I want to go home."

"Soon. I promise, as soon as the doctors clear you I'll take you home myself."

"And then what? You'll leave?"

"Well…"

"'cause that's what they do."

Andy somehow managed not to stiffen his back. "Who?"

"Torchwood. They never stick around long enough to do more than a quick look-over. It's my job to make sure everything's ok, that it's clean and unrevealing."

"I thought you were a part of Torchwood."

Ianto gave that sad little smile again. It was almost saying 'I knew it' to something really unpleasant.

"I guess I am."

"Erm… ok."

"Is Tosh mad with me?"

"I… I think she's worried about you. They all are actually, and I think they're getting more worried because you won't see them. Maybe they think I'm lying or something and trying to keep you to myself." Andy gave a nervous chuckle.

"You're a bad liar."

"What? I wasn't-"

"I mean, you're a bad liar, I can tell. You've got a really honest face. It doesn't let you hide anything."

"Erm… thanks."

"I used to be like that… but then I had to keep lying. Always lying…" Ianto looked out the window, pursing his lips. Andy reached out and touched Ianto's hand.

"Ianto… can you tell me what happened that night? I know it's hard but-"

"No! You really don't know how hard it is." snarled Ianto, his bright blue eyes boring into Andy like icicles. "If you had any idea who they-" Ianto's mouth snapped shut, and he turned away.

"Look, Ianto, we need to catch these guys, before they hurt someone else."

"They won't. Not until they're finished with me. So go on then, you can go now. Mind at ease."

"What?"

"You're only here so I can tell you so you can protect others. Well, no worries, because they're only after me."

"Ianto, I want to help you!"

"I don't need your help, I don't need anybody!"

"Then why are you still holding my hand?"

Ianto blinked, then he looked down. His fingers were gripping Andy's in a death grip. Gasping a little, Ianto let go like he'd been burned. He swallowed hard, pressing his lips together as he tried to keep himself under control.

"I… I didn't… I don't… I-" he hiccupped, and that was all Andy needed to put an arm around the younger man and hug him to his chest. Ianto gripped onto Andy's jumper and cried into it, his sobs battling, clawing their way out of his chest as Ianto tried hard to keep them down. Andy rocked them from side to side, rubbing Ianto's back, wondering what in God's name he was supposed to do now.

* * *

Thoughts, comments, suggestions for the Andy problem I mentioned above? All is welcome!!

Night's Darkness


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys!

I'm actually off tomorrow to England for five days so I can see David Tennant and Patrick Stewart in Hamlet (squeeeeeeeeeeeee) but I really wanted to post before I went away, plus I want to take my mind off my final exams results coming out TOMORROW!! Ack! Yeah, a literal see-saw of good and bad. Anyway, sorry if this isn't up to its usual standards, but I did rush a bit.

Enjoy though!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"This is ridiculous, I will not be stopped by a guy in fluorescent yellow!"

How Captain Harkness managed to pull of gay statements like that in a macho and to be honest intimidating way, was a mystery to Andy. And really didn't matter to him. All that mattered was keeping the peace and helping Ianto.

"Look, Captain, Ianto just doesn't want to see you. He's told me so."

"I don't believe you! If Ianto doesn't want to see me he can damn well tell me himself." Harkness pushed Andy out of the way and strode down the corridor. Knowing that threatening the guy with arrest would do nothing but cause embarrassment on Andy's part, Andy followed him, hoping to waylay him, at least long enough for someone to warn Ianto.

"Look, why are you being so self centred?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Ianto doesn't want you around, but clearly all you care about is yourself in relation to this situation, so you have to see him to validate yourself or something."

"You don't have a clue what you are talking about!" snarled Harkness, turning around and getting in Andy's face. "You have no idea what he means to me."

"If he means anything at all to you, you'll stop before you upset him!"

Harkness looked like he wanted to take a swing at Andy. But then he spun around on his heels and continued towards Ianto's room, barely letting the policeman at the door blink before he was pushing the door open. Andy chased after him and arrived just in time to see Ianto put his back to Harkness and glare out the window. The air seemed to go out of Harkness sails, and he visibly deflated.

"Ianto…"

"I said I didn't want you here." Ianto's voice was flat, emotionless.

"Ianto, just give me a chance here." Harkness walked up behind Ianto and put his arms around Ianto's waist carefully, mindful of any injuries. Andy wanted to pull him away as Ianto stiffened when Harkness pressed his face into the back of Ianto's neck. "Let me take you home and make you feel better. Let me look after you."

Ianto closed his eyes, leaning back just a little into Harkness' grip, then he jerked and shoved Harkness off him.

"I don't need you, I don't need anyone looking after me. I don't want you either! Now get out and leave me alone! When I'm discharged I'll come back to work."

Harkness flinched, "Ianto, you don't have to come in to work until you're ready."

"I came into work the day after Lisa died. Why should this be any different?" hissed Ianto, still keeping his back to Harkness.

"Ianto that was completely different-"

"Not to me!! Not to me it wasn't." roared Ianto, slamming his fists into the window. The double glazed glass trembled in the sill. Panting softly, Ianto rested his forehead on the glass. "Just go Jack. Just go."

Harkness stood still, staring at Ianto and Andy had a curious notion that what Harkness really wanted to do was spin Ianto around and kiss him hard. Instead, Harkness stepped closer so he was flushed against Ianto's body and pressed his lips to Ianto's neck. Ianto shivered just a little and his face, the side Andy could see and which Harkness could not, crumpled into an expression of agony.

"I won't let you do this again Ianto, I won't let you shut yourself off. We all… I care about you too much to see you try to do this again."

Ianto turned his cheek away from Harkness lips as he tried to kiss the smooth milk-skin. "Go away Jack."

Harkness' arms fell to his sides and he sighed.

"If you need me…"

"Go." It was impressive how much force and power was in that near whisper of a word. Harkness swallowed and walked out, gesturing for Andy to follow him. This ought to be good.

"Ok, listen up, PC Davidson. I want all the information you have and acquire on this case, no matter how small. If Ianto so much as squeaks, we want to know."

"No luck on your own then?" asked Andy, his tone caught between curious and biting.

"CCTV got wiped, so whoever did this, knows what they're doing."

"So this wasn't run of the mill, this was people with some understanding and knowledge of how the city's security systems worked, but does that mean it's a shot at Torchwood, or just at Ianto?"

"That's what we're wondering. If it's an attack on Ianto himself, it's the wrong way to go about it. Ianto would be more affected if it was someone else who suffered because of him. He likes to take care of people. So I think it was either a shot at Torchwood, or…"

"Or?" prompted Andy, feeling his patience wear thin. Harkness sighed.

"Me. It could have been a shot at me. I've made plenty of enemies in my time-"

"I've no doubt."

"-so it would make sense if Ianto doesn't want me around him, because he blames me for what happened to him."

"Can you think of any enemies that would resort to this method of attack on you?"

"Off the top of my head? At least twenty."

Andy grimaced, _'Shit.'_

"That's not much help."

"I know it's not!" snapped Harkness, his hands twitching as if he wanted to tear his hands through his hair. Andy sighed.

"Look, what do you remember about the last time you saw Ianto before he was taken?"

"We'd had a busy day at work, and I suggested he stay the night with me-" _'Well that explains a lot!'_ "He said no, saying he was tired, and then he left. Then I got a call from Gwen saying you'd called and Ianto was in the hospital."

"What time did he leave at?"

"About… 6, I think, it was a really tough day so he went home early. Normally he leaves later. About 8 normally."

Andy raised an eyebrow, wondering if Gwen kept similar hours. If she did, Rhys must have the patience of a saint.

"So between 8pm and 4am, Ianto was kidnapped, tortured and buried alive."

Harkness's jaw twitched and he nodded.

"Well, I'm trying to get something out of him, but so far no luck. There's something about the way he's refusing to talk that makes me think that he knew his attackers. Also, he's said that they'll be back for him, so if you want to set up some sort of watch over his house in conjunction with the police…?"

"Yeah, I'll do that." Harkness swallowed and then nodded to Andy. "Thanks."

"No problem. For once we've got the same agenda. No sense in cutting off our noses to spite our faces."

"I'd still look good without my nose." Harkness smirked, but Andy sensed it was as forced as that joke. "Right, you stay and keep an eye on him. If he says anything about what happened, or he wants one of us…"

"I'll call Gwen straight away. He's getting discharged tomorrow morning. I said I'd bring him home, and I think he'll want me to stay around for a while. Since Detective Swanson hasn't given me any orders to go back to patrol, I'll be on hand for a while."

Harkness nodded and then spun on his heels and strode away. His coat looked less billowy than it did usually to Andy, as if it too was depressed. Shaking his head at the daft thought, Andy went back into the room.

Ianto was pressed against the window, his fists level with his head, and he stared out of the glass, as if trying to see into subspace, his expression was so intense.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine." was the instant reply, although it was also a blatant lie.

"Come and sit on the bed. You need to rest as much as possible."

"I am not an invalid."

"I know, but you're not at your best. You need to rest."

"I just want to go home."

"Tomorrow you will. I'm bringing you home myself."

"Have you been in my house?"

"The police took a look, but they found nothing."

"I already said, when you first asked me, that I'd been walking when they grabbed me."

"We needed to see if you were being monitored. So far it looks like you weren't."

"That doesn't make sense, they had to have been watching me to know when to jump me."

"Yeah… unless they knew you. Did they know you Ianto?"

Ianto snorted and turned to Andy, "Do you think I'm an idiot? As if I'm falling for that!"

Andy sighed, spreading his arms, "It was worth a shot, wasn't it?"

"I guess it was." Ianto smirked, "You're persistent, aren't you, PC Davidson."

"Andy. I think we're past formality by now. And I know you want to tell someone what happened. But I don't know why you don't."

"It's not your business."

"If you want my help, it is."

"I didn't say I wanted your help."

"You don't have to. I can tell by your face, when you let your guard down at any rate, that you're afraid and you want help. But if you're not going to let Torchwood handle this, then you've just got me left."

Ianto's cheeks flushed and he looked away, shame for letting his weakness show clear on his face. Andy sighed, wondered how he was supposed to handle this situation. Ianto's constant switching from needy and frightened, to stubborn and closed off was keeping him from figuring out what he needed to do to help the younger man.

"I just… I just –don't know… what I… I just…" Ianto dug the heels of his hands into his eyes, gritting his teeth in an attempt to maintain control. He sucked in deep breaths of air, his shoulders rising and falling with the effort of maintaining control. Andy stepped closer and tentatively put his arm around Ianto's shoulders. Ianto didn't lean into his touch, but he didn't reject it either.

"Hey… take it easy. Look, no one's gonna do anything to force you into anything. You take your time."

"You say that and then keep demanding that I tell you who did this? How hypocritical are you?" Ianto glared at him. Andy sighed,

"Look, I only want to help."

"Then take me home now!"

"Ianto-"

"I'll sign whatever damn paperwork they want me to sign, I'll say whatever I have to. But I want to go home now!"

"Ok, ok. I'll get the nurse."

"Thank you."

Andy had to restrain a double take at the genuine tone of gratitude that took the place of the hostility Ianto had had a second ago. Repressing a sigh of exasperation, he went to get the nurse, wondering what the hell he was supposed to do now.

* * *

Wish me luck on my results, I really need it.

Ginger


	5. Chapter 5

I have a sneaking suspicion that this chapter is not going to go the way any of you expected.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Ianto had looked less than impressed when he was given his clothing, courtesy of the hospital. A simple T-shirt and tracksuit bottoms. He was still pulling at them when Andy pulled up outside his home. Andy hadn't seen Ianto's home yet, so he was rather surprised to see that Ianto actually lived in a house.

It was a nice house too. One of those houses that had a window box in the sitting room. Red brick with cream details.

"You live here? Blimey you must make a fortune with Torchwood."

Ianto gave him a peevish look, "My Tad left it to me when he died. It's nothing to do with Torchwood."

'_And I want it to stay that way.'_ was left unsaid. Andy wondered how many times he would be able to aggravate Ianto with a simple comment before he figured out how the other Welshman needed to be handled.

"Nice. What did your Tad do?"

"He was a tailor."

"Not called Ieuan Jones was he?"

Ianto looked surprised, "How did you know?"

"My tad loved his shop! Said he was the best bloody tailor there ever was. He was really gutted when he passed on."

"I'm sure. Most of my tad's customers were regulars." Ianto's lips curved into a tiny little smile that Andy could only describe as cute. Then his brain sparked something off.

"Hey, did you ever spend time in your tad's shop?"

"Every day after school. Why?" Ianto narrowed his eyes, suspicious.

Andy grinned, "I think we've met before."

"What?"

"My tad dragged me to your tad's tailor shop, when I was about ten, and while I was waiting, I saw this kid, about four, hiding among the coats! Your tad said it was his son, Ifan, nickname was Ianto. You wouldn't come out to talk to me, you were too shy."

"I don't remember that, but it's probably true." Ianto managed a smile as Andy chuckled. "I almost never came out from among the coats. I liked the big coats. Unless you had a red lollipop for me. Then I'd be your friend for life."

Andy snapped his fingers in mock frustration that he hadn't thought of that. "I have to say, I don't really remember much of what you looked like, except you were small, with the biggest eyes I've ever seen, which was slightly creepy to see among a lot of coats. I thought one of the coats was alive or something."

Ianto smiled, his gaze on the dashboard. It was a shy smile. The faintest of pink was spreading over his cheeks, tarnished by the bruises that were yellowing on his skin. Andy watched the colour with amusement, before reaching out and patting Ianto's knee. Ianto jumped, but he didn't flinch away. That was a plus.

"Come on, let's get you inside."

The two men walked up the small path to the front door. Ianto used the key the police had gotten from Torchwood to give to Andy, to get in. Andy noted that despite his insistence and eagerness to get home, Ianto was taking it very slowly.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine. I just… I feared the worst."

"I told you there's been no sign of anyone breaking in."

"I meant that I'd expected all sorts of mess from your lot."

Andy blinked, then shook his head, smiling. He couldn't help but admire Ianto's steely determination to be strong and collected. Such strength was impressive, especially for a guy as young as him.

As they passed the living room, which was full of warm colours and looked invitingly comfy, Ianto seemed to relax a little. His pace sped up and he walked through the kitchen at the end of the hall and disappeared into a back room. "Oh, thank God you two are ok!"

"Huh?" Andy scurried after Ianto, only to stop short in shock. "Wow!"

The whole back room, a pretty average sized room, had been converted into a vast, low cage of garden mesh and wood. It was like a mini-maze for something much bigger than a mouse. Andy recognised the wooden box inside it in the corner as a hutch and realised it was a rabbit cage. A huge one at that.

And as he saw the rabbit, he realised why it was so big.

"Jesus… does that rabbit have a pituitary problem?"

Ianto, who'd been bent over the side of the cage, petting the rabbit that had hopped over to him, threw Andy the dirtiest look imaginable.

"He does not have a pituitary problem! He's meant to be this big."

"Not possible."

The rabbit in question was a sandy colour, and about the size of what Andy was sure Garfield would be if he'd over indulged in Lasagne for a solid week. He was currently in the process of licking Ianto's outstretched fingers like a puppy who'd dearly missed his master.

"He is!" Ianto almost sounded petulant as he reached down and scooped the rabbit into his arms. But in his weakened state and with only one arm free, he wasn't able to keep his balance under the weight, and he tipped forward. Andy's hands shot out and grabbed him by the hips to keep him from tumbling into the cage before he realised that was the dumbest thing he could have done.

Ianto let out a shout and thrashed against him. Andy stumbled back, loosing his grip and Ianto crashed into the cage with a cry.

"Shit! Ianto are you ok?"

"Stay away from me!" Ianto scrambled away from Andy as the policeman reached for him. "Don't touch me!"

"Ianto I'm sorry, I was just trying to keep you from falling. I wasn't trying to hurt you." Andy crouched down, deliberately bringing himself down onto the same level as Ianto. Towering over him would do no good. When Ianto did nothing but glare at him, Andy slid to the side and sat on the ground, keeping his body relaxed. The wire mesh and wood of the cage, which had held in the fall, was a wall between them. Which, Andy considered, was probably for the best. If Ianto needed distance to recollect himself, then this would help. "Ianto, I really didn't mean to scare you."

Ianto continue to glare at him. The giant rabbit, which had barely reacted to the chaos, now hopped, his footfalls loud on the wooden floor of the cage, over to Ianto. He settled beside him after sniffing at his lap, which was unavailable to it since Ianto had curled into a tight ball, hugging his legs to his chest. His nose wiffled as it turned big eyes to Andy, watching him carefully, ready to defend his master.

'_I can see the headlines if I'm not careful, 'Policeman torn to pieces by Giant Bunny Wabbit'.'_ Andy tore his eyes away from the rabbit to Ianto's face. Ianto was pale again, his eyes distant. Andy sighed, before deciding he needed to put himself on a lower level in Ianto's eyes. He needed Ianto to see that Andy wasn't a threat to him. The best way to do that, when dealing with someone who had been raped and abused as badly as Ianto had been, was to get on an equal level with them. But he couldn't risk touching Ianto after that scream of terror. Hence, why Andy decided to lie down, flat on his back. If Ianto decided to lash out now, Andy was completely vulnerable. Keeping his eyes on Ianto, Andy willed him to look at him. When Ianto didn't move after a few minutes, Andy whispered,

"Ianto?"

Ianto twitched. But his eyes still remained glazed.

"Ianto… c'mon Ianto, snap out of it!"

Ianto blinked. His lower lip trembled slightly and his breathing picked up. His hands, clutching at his knees, tightened. The rabbit looked up, one ear cocking forward. Then he thumped one large back foot.

Before Andy's eyes, another rabbit hopped out of the hutch, only this one couldn't have been more different from the first. This one was about the size of Andy's hand, no bigger, and completely black. There was a tuft of spiky fur right between its ears and it had an expression of utmost innocence. It hopped over to Ianto, then paused about three inches from his runner clad foot. It went back on its back legs and stuck its nose in the air as if examining Ianto. The giant rabbit thumped his foot again, then went on his hind legs. He rested his front paws on Ianto's knee and looked straight up into his face. The black rabbit looked at Andy and if Andy hadn't known better, it gave him a contemptuous twitch of the nose. Then it hopped onto Ianto's foot and sat there. Just sat there, face pressed to his leg.

If Andy hadn't been trying to snap Ianto out of his terrified trance, he probably would have laugh. Then-

"OW! Bart!" Ianto yelped, swatting at the little rabbit who had just bitten him. The little rabbit hopped off Ianto's foot and lopped away to nibble on a carrot someone had left in the cage. Ianto rubbed his lower leg, scowling. "Bloody bunny brat!" The little bunny turned so only one eye was looking at Ianto, and the ears seemed to stiffen. Ianto sulked for a moment before his eyes fell on Andy who hadn't moved. Ianto's eyes widened very slightly, before he tried to school his features. "Why are you on the ground?"

Andy smiled, knowing that Ianto would be able to figure it out himself in a moment. Telling him would not make him feel better.

"You should clean that bite before it gets infected."

Ianto blinked and looked down at the small amount of blood staining his bottoms, then swallowed, nodding.

"Right."

Slightly shaky, Ianto pulled himself to his feet. The giant rabbit began to dance around his feet, circling three times. Ianto smiled at it, bending down to pet it before stepping out of the cage. The giant rabbit hopped over to the mesh and pressed his nose through one hole, wiffling it at Ianto. Andy pushed himself off the floor and onto his feet. Ianto stepped back at once, flinching, but Andy simply held his hands out in peace. Ianto flushed a delicate pink again, and turned away, hurrying back into the kitchen. Andy followed at a slower pace.

Ianto pulled out a small first aid kit and retrieved some antiseptic wipes and a plaster. Sitting down at the pine table by the wall, Ianto propped his foot on the seat of the chair and pulled up the trousers. The bite was very small, but it was bleeding quite a bit, sharp crimson against white skin and yellow-blue bruises. Ianto hissed as he wiped it over with the wipe.

"Bloody Brat." he muttered to himself as he put the plaster over it.

"He's a cute bunny." Andy said with a grin. Ianto rolled his eyes,

"In his case, looks are very much deceiving. He's a selfish brat who doesn't behave himself unless it suits him."

"What's his name?"

"Bartholomew."

"You're kidding? That name's bigger than him."

Ianto smiled as he pulled his trouser leg down, and set his foot on the floor. "I called him that after Bartholomew J. Simpson, because of the spiky fur between his ears. I usually just call him Bart."

"Ah… that seems… very fitting." Andy chuckled as he sat down opposite Ianto. "What about the other one, the one who 'doesn't have a pituitary problem'."

Ianto scowled, "He doesn't! He's meant to be that big. He's a Flemish Giant, and he weighs a healthy 18 pounds."

"Bloody hell! Are you serious?"

"Of course. He's a big breed of rabbit, but he's also the friendliest breed."

"What's his name?"

Ianto went red. "Promise not to laugh?"

"I promise."

Heaving a sigh, Ianto looked at the table and muttered, "Señor Fluffles."

Andy tried, he really did try not to laugh, but the laughter came out as a snort, and his cheeks puffed out as he tried to keep himself under control. Ianto narrowed his eyes at him, but smiled after a moment. "For the record, I didn't name him. My first girlfriend did. She decided that he looked Spanish and spoke to him in Spanish all the time. By the time we broke up, I couldn't think of any other name and I didn't really want to. My next girlfriend, Lisa, could only call him Señor."

"What do you call him? Usually I mean."

"Depends, but I've gotten used to Fluffles. It seems to suit him."

Andy grinned, and had he been a girl or much less masculine and professional, he probably would have said "awww!" It was quite cute.

Ianto tapped his fingers against the table and then got to his feet, wincing a little. "Tea? I'm going to make some."

"Sure, please. I could do with a cuppa."

As Ianto got the kettle ready, Andy took the time to look around. The kitchen was warm and pleasant, a soft yellow colour, with cherry wood cabinets. It was very neat and sparkling clean.

"Erm… could you do me a favour?" Ianto looked embarrassed, fiddling with his sling.

"Sure."

"Could you get Bart and Fluffles out of their cage and let them come into the kitchen. They'll need to exercise."

"Sure… Just how exactly does one lift a Flemish Giant?"

Ianto grinned, "Tuck an arm under his chest and then scoop up his lower body."

"Right… if I break my back doing this… well… there'll be some words!"

Ianto smirked a little, "I'm sure. At least Fluffles isn't a wriggler."

Just as Andy had expected, Fluffles was a weight to lift, but he didn't struggle, although he seemed fascinated by the fact that he was so high up. Andy was convinced he would jump out of his arms and fall to his death. He suspected, just from looking at the rabbit's face, that he wasn't very bright.

Bart lived up to his name after Fluffles was set free as Andy ended up running around in circles trying to catch him as he barrelled around and around. He took so long Ianto came looking for him and promptly burst out laughing.

"Now I wish I had a video camera!"

"Oh just… make him stop before I fall over!" Andy groaned, he'd stopped spinning in circles, but the world had started spinning instead. He staggered to the side, wobbling as he tried to keep his balance.

Ianto grinned, walking over to the pen and he reached in. Bart went straight to him and sat in his hand. Ianto lifted him out and set him down, where he proceeded to run out of the room like the foxes of hell were on his little cottontail. Andy glared after him, trying to regain his balance and his dignity. Ianto smiled at him and held out his hand, offering to help him out of the pen. Andy took it and was glad to see Ianto didn't flinch. He swung his legs over the side of the pen and followed Ianto out.

"How do you like your tea?"

"Strong, sweet and with a hint of milk, please."

"I guessed as much." Ianto smirked, handing him an already made cup of tea. Andy raised his eyebrows as he took a careful sip. Then he took a healthy swallow.

"Ah… perfect!" he said, smacking his lips. Ianto grinned.

"I know my way around all things caffeinated."

"Judging by that fancy coffee machine, I'm sure you do." Andy used his cup to gesture at the machine, which was silver and gleaming and made Andy smell coffee just by looking at it.

Ianto gave a wry grin. "I am the Coffee King."

"Now, Ianto, please don't be modest. I'm sure you're very good at making coffee." Andy sniggered

Ianto's smile widened and he sipped from his cup. The two men stood in a comfy silence as Senor Fluffles leaned against Ianto's leg and Bart skidded in and out of the room on his little paws, scrambling for grip on the wooden floors.

"Erm… what's he doing?"

"Racing his shadow."

"His… shadow?"

"Either that or an imaginary rabbit. I'm not always sure."

"Oh."

"He likes to race. The hall's the best place because it's long enough. Fluffles here is too lazy to really do more than lop along, and then play dead as he recovers."

"Well, maybe if you didn't over feed him…"

"I don't overfeed him! He's meant to be this big for the last time." Ianto rolled his eyes as he set his cup down and walked away. Senor Fluffles followed him, his feet making loud thumps on the ground. Andy followed, still holding his own cup. He narrowly missed stepping on Bart as the bunny came skidding by his feet.

'_It's like Thumper on the ice with big old Bambi barely able to follow.'_ Andy thought as Senor Fluffles started following Bart instead of Ianto. Andy kept to his path and sat down with Ianto on the couch, taking Ianto's nod as an invitation. The sitting room was cream and burnt orange, with a large mahogany fireplace. Above the fireplace, where there was almost always a mirror for some reason, were a collection of photos. Ianto with a group of people, his arms around a red-headed girl. Another picture of him with a dark-skinned woman in some woods. A picture of Ianto as a child, held high in the arms of his father, who Andy recognised at once. Ieuan Jones had had a real old fashioned, kindly gentleman air about him. Not posh, but genuinely polite. In the photo Ieuan was laughing as he held his son, who looked about five.

By the window was a chair that was much older than the rest, and well used. Beside it was a load of books that were stacked in gradually growing piles so they formed a set of steps up to the seat. The suite was brown leather and really comfy. Andy could just sit back and chill out until he fell asleep. He wouldn't, but he definitely could.

In an alcove on the right of the fireplace was a huge plasma screen, with a full sound system, along with a DVD, VCR and Blue laser system. A library of movies was set up next to it, there had to be at least a hundred, and they looked to be in alphabetical order.

"So… you like movies?"

Ianto snorted as he curled up a little, arching his back to stretch and trying to repress a yawn.

"Yup. Love 'em."

"I'd never have guessed." Andy grinned, his curiosity peaked as he tilted his head to try to read the titles.

"You can look if you want."

Andy couldn't resist and he got to his feet again –slightly regretful because that couch was seriously comfy- and walked over to inspect the collection.

"You've got loads of old movies."

"I like them. Most of the best movies ever made are old ones. A lot of today's follow standard storylines without bothering to hide that they are, or they just act like they're original and are badly done. It seems most movies are made for post-pubescent boys, and I'd like to think I've gotten past that stage in my life where any form of exposed skin or explosion was enough to make me wish I was alone in a private area."

Andy laughed, "Fair point. Oh! I love Laurel and Hardy. One of my favourites is 'Dirty Work' with the chimney sweeping."

"With the random mad professor thrown in just to have a reason for a chimp on screen wearing a hat."

"Ah… well, I liked it."

"Put it on if you want."

"You sure?" Andy wasn't certain himself if he should be staying, after all, he really should have had this case taken off him by now, handing it over to an Inspector who was more accustomed to handling these cases. Andy had good people skills, but he wasn't trained in the slightest for this sort of thing. And he was meant to deal with drunks and hoodlums. So why he had been left to it baffled him, and now he wondered if he should leave. But if he left, Ianto would be alone if those people came back, unless those bunnies of his knew how to wield a weapon or something. An image of Bart wielding a carrot against a big black shadow came unbidden into his mind. Andy really wondered about his imagination sometimes. But he knew he wasn't comfortable leaving Ianto all alone.

"Why not?" Ianto shrugged. Senor Fluffles wandered in and over to the couch. With a sharp twitch of his tail, he went on his hind legs and clambered, quite awkwardly, up onto the seat, and then flopped onto Ianto's lap. Ianto grunted, then scratched under Fluffles chin.

Andy considered it for another minute. Then he decided that he'd stick around just a little longer, the movie wasn't long. About half an hour. Then he'd leave. Somehow leaving straight away felt like abandoning Ianto, who had no family left, and was refusing to consider letting the Torchwood team near him. The boy had no one at the moment and he really could use someone.

So, Andy popped the DVD into the machine and sat down on the other end of the couch. Ianto pressed play and wrapped his good arm around Senor Fluffles as he shifted so he was pressed chest to chest with the young man, tucking his large head under Ianto's chin.

About halfway through the movie Ianto nodded off with a small grin on his face from Stan knocking Ollie off the roof. Bart wandered in and made his way over to the book steps. He lopped up the steps and settled into the seat. With a twitch he lifted his front paws and began to wash his face. Andy chuckled and went back to the movie, sniggering as Ollie fell down the chimney.

As it finished Andy got to his feet, glancing at Ianto. He didn't want to wake him, but he really should go. This wasn't his case anymore, or at least, it shouldn't have been.

Andy pulled out his mobile and called his boss, deciding that he should know what was happening before he did anything else.

"Detective Swanson." was the answer on the line.

"Detective, PC Davidson here."

"Ah, Andy, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering what exactly is happening with the Ianto Jones case. I mean, I've been with him pretty much since he was found-"

"By you, right."

"Well, yes, but I would have thought you or another Inspector would have taken over by now. I mean, this is a pretty serious crime that happened to him. Yet I've been left to deal with it with no assistance from the force."

"Well, we've been trying to investigate, but a certain Captain is butting his nose into everything so much it's hard to get the work done."

"I thought he'd agreed to work with us on this case."

"Apparently his idea of helping is demanding answers and bossing us around. You and I both know that won't wash."

"I know, but really I think he's just upset. This is a member of his team, and-" Andy glanced at Ianto, still asleep and then slipped into the kitchen, "Between you and me and this phone, I think maybe there's something else going on between them."

"Oh really?" the Detective sounded intrigued by this. "Well in any case, we've been trying to find evidence and information, but there wasn't even any D.N.A evidence on the boy. And Captain Harkness insisted that you be the one to work with Jones."

"He what?"

"He seems to think that you're the best one for the job. Quite frankly if what I've heard from hospital staff and from PC Cleary is right, you're the only one for the job. Jones won't let anyone else talk to him, including Harkness."

"Well, it's true Ianto doesn't really want anyone else around, but with all due respect Detective, I've no experience with handling this sort of thing."

"Well, consider this work experience."

"But…"

"Look, I know what happened to the boy was awful and I do wish we could catch the people behind it. But Jones is the only witness we have, no one else saw anything, and he's staying mute about it. If he trusts you, then I'm willing to bet you're the one who can get the details out of him so we can catch these guys."

Andy had a sneaking suspicion that there was more to it, or possibly less to it, than she was saying. It was no secret how the police force felt about Torchwood, but Andy never would have believed that it would be so bad that they'd deny a victim like Ianto –who from what Andy had heard was actually quite respectful for a Torchwoody (the force's nicest name for Torchwood people)- help and care. Was it that easy to write him off?

"Detective… just because he's Torchwood doesn't mean he should be ignored."

"Nothing of the sort is happening, but Torchwood said they would take care of it for the most part, but asked for you specifically and for the force's assistance in finding clues. My hands are tied. We're stretched enough as it is without doing Torchwood's job for them."

"… Yes ma'am."

The Detective sighed, "Look Andy, if something turns up, of course we'll pursue it. We're not heartless, but you can't deny that Torchwood has a better chance of catching these bastards."

"I guess you're right."

"Good. Keep us appraised of anything Jones says that might help us. He may be sure that they'll only go after him, but we can't take the chance. No one deserves what happened to him."

"Yes ma'am."

Andy hung up and returned to the sitting room. Ianto looked up from petting Senor Fluffles and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Thought you'd snuck off."

"I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye."

"So you're leaving now?"

"Well… do you want me to stay?"

Ianto shrugged, looking back down at Senor Fluffles' face. "Doesn't bother me."

Andy sighed, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. It was obvious Ianto didn't want to be left alone.

"Are you sure you don't want me to call someone for you?"

"There's no one."

"Not even, say, Toshiko Sato?"

Ianto winced, "No."

"Well… do you like Chinese take away?"

"Yeah."

"Good, then I'll order in. What do you fancy?"

"Umm… you decide."

"Ok… now let me see…"

* * *

If anyone is wondering about the name Señor Fluffles, it's all mazkazama's fault. She suggested it, I couldn't resist and now I can't change the name. Nothing else works. So… yeah, sorry if it seemed a bit odd.

Night's Darkness


	6. Chapter 6

Hi all! Well, I don't exactly know why I've had such a rotten time with writing anything, but I do know that Whispers was a particular problem because of dear, sweet Andy. Yep. I wanted him in the fic, and now I'm struggling to make him a full, rounded character. Personal history is fine, it's just getting my head around how he will and won't react to situations that's the problem. I don't want him to be a doormat, plus, he's meant to be an average Joe, with no screwed up issues like our angst eggs in the angst-basket known as the Hub –no idea where that metaphor came from, but I'm going with it.

This chapter felt a bit like a filler personally, but hopefully things will start actually happening now.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

To say that Torchwood was a disaster would have been an exaggeration in truth. But it felt like that to the team. They'd tried to keep it clean, after Gwen reminded them that Ianto coming back to find a mess would not help them in reaching out to the youngest member, but they decided it was best to not go down into the Archives, out of respect for Ianto's organisational skills, and fear of any retribution he might wreak upon them for doing so. So they just did their best to ensure their files were as organised as possible, and ready to be brought down, so all Ianto had to do was file them.

Jack had spent most of his nights cleaning up. Pizza boxes, coffee mugs containing coffee that just did reach their usual standards, Pterodactyl droppings and food, weevil droppings and food… the list went on. How Ianto got everything done and still slept was a complete mystery to him.

Tosh had slept almost as little as Jack as she tried desperately to find out who had hurt Ianto. Jack had needed to threaten her with sedatives before she would go home. She was scouring the CCTV for anything at all that could help them figure out what had happened to Ianto. It was clear she felt guilty, and Ianto's refusal to see her was making that worse. Jack couldn't really understand why Ianto had rejected her. Himself, Gwen and Owen… acceptable. But not Tosh. She was Ianto's best friend. She fussed over him in secret, and he took care of her in front of everyone. What in God's name was going through his head that he would reject Tosh?

The most likely answer was something had made Ianto believe it was their fault that he'd been tortured. But that didn't quite add up. It just wasn't Ianto. Something else, something more… personal was so not the right word for it, but Jack couldn't think of the right one, and personal was the only one that fitted just about. Something deeper, more than just the torture being their fault was affecting Ianto. But what that was… Jack could not say.

"Jack?"

"Hmm?" Jack cast an eye to Gwen who was holding her phone up like evidence.

"Just got a text from Andy. He's brought Ianto home and is making sure he eats and gets settled. He wants us to sort out a way of keeping an eye on him."

"Already done."

"Oh?"

"I put cameras all over his house so we can ensure he's safe. They've got sound as well as visual, so even if something happens that we can't see, we should hear it."

Gwen pulled a face, clearly warring with her indignation over the invasion of Ianto's privacy, and the mother-hen instinct to go and watch over him _now_. She was almost as bad as Tosh, and a lot more vocal about it. Jack decided to put her at ease,

"We're just doing it to make sure he's safe. These guys were watching him, so we will too in case they show up again."

"Then… can we just make sure Andy's got him settled?" Gwen's eyes were wide, worried and hopeful and Jack could never say no to that look.

"Ok, but we might as well get Owen and Tosh up here. Owen will be able to see how he is with them and Tosh is working herself into a state."

"I'll get them."

While Gwen dragged Owen, who'd been sulking in the autopsy bay, and Tosh, who been glued to her computers, with her Jack set the camera feed up in the Board Room. He found Ianto and Andy sitting in Ianto's sitting room –the room with the comfiest couches in the world he happened to know- eating Chinese. They seemed to be in a comfy silence as they ate.

"Well, he's looking better than he was." said Owen coming in and looking Ianto over from the angle of the camera. "I'd be much happier if I could examine him, but he's eating and looks like the meds are doing their job. Now what the hell is that thing on his lap?"

"That would be Señor Fluffles, Ianto's pet rabbit. Bart's sitting on his chair over there." Jack gestured at the tiny little rabbit in the oversized chair, while watching Ianto nibble at his food and then pass a piece of vegetable to Señor, who gobbled it up.

"That is a rabbit with a serious glandular problem." said Owen, looking rather impressed.

"Don't let Ianto hear you say that, he's very defensive about the size of Señor."

"Why Señor Fluffles? I can't even imagine Ianto using that word."

"An ex of his named the rabbit I think. Señor is dumb but loveable."

"Like you then?" grinned Gwen. Jack cocked an eyebrow and said,

"More like Rhys I'd say."

Tosh and Owen shared an eye roll at the two as they heard Andy speak,

"So, what do you do in Torchwood, generally, you don't have to give specifics. I've seen your Mulder and Gwen the most investigating spooky-dos-"

"Mulder?" asked Jack.

"You." smirked Gwen. Jack huffed,

"I'm more like Scully I'd like to think. We have the same legs."

"Oh shut up the pair of you." growled Owen, turning up the volume.

"I'm the admin mainly, although I've been doing more field things lately. I make the coffee, clean up after the team, do the filing, that sort of thing."

"Ah, so it's not all glamour then."

"Not unless you count shagging your boss glamorous."

Andy choked on his Peking Duck, while Jack's brow furrowed in what may have been hurt at Ianto's tone.

"So you and Harkness-"

"Yep." Ianto's voice was dark as he pushed his noodles around with his chopsticks.

"I did wonder, he seemed very worried about you, more than just as a boss."

"Jack would be like that with any of the team. He cares about his own." There was a venom in Ianto's voice that had no place swimming among his words.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Depends on who you ask." sighed Ianto, setting his food aside and giving Señor Fluffles another piece of vegetable.

"Well, I'm asking you."

"And I'm answering that I'm not answering that."

"Why not?"

"Forget it." grunted Ianto getting to his feet, dislodging Fluffles. He walked over to the movie library and pulled something out and popped it in. "Do you have an objection to David Attenborough?"

"Not really."

"Good."

Ianto sat back down as 'Blue Planet' began to play. As the soothing, husky voice of Attenborough began to talk about whales and fish and the glories of the Oceans, the team watched Ianto start to drift to sleep. Andy sighed, getting to his feet and clearing up the food. When he came back he placed his hand on Ianto's good shoulder, causing him to jump awake.

"Huh?"

* * *

Andy felt bad, but he felt as if he was stuck in a stagnant pool, and he really needed to go home for an hour at least. He hadn't been home since finding Ianto, having to get people to bring him everything from his house. He needed a break. Selfish, but he did. He was only human after all. Plus, maybe the break from Ianto would help him figure out how to get through to him.

"Hey, look, I'm gonna go home for a few hours, I've got a load of errands to run, but then I'll come back, promise."

"You don't have to." said Ianto, looking at the TV.

"I will, I want to."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. I need to make sure all my bills and stuff are sorted. You just… get on with your life."

Andy swallowed, unsure what to say. Ianto sounded firm, but Andy sincerely doubted he was really ok with being left alone.

"I'll, I'll come back later this evening, ok?"

"You don't need to. I'm fine. And I'll be going into work tomorrow, so, don't worry about it. It's all fine."

"Ianto… you don't have to pretend that you're ok. No one would look down on you if you didn't want to be left alone or if you-"

"I said I'm fine! Christ, what'll it take to make you believe me?" Ianto glared up at Andy, who felt annoyance flare up in his chest. He was really trying here!

"I just want to make sure you're ok. Why does that make you so angry?"

"I don't fucking need anyone to take care of me. I take care of everyone else! Now you said you had to go, so go!" Ianto was on his feet and as injured as he was, he looked ready to force Andy out of the house.

"All right, all right. I'm going. Never let it be said I don't do what's asked of me." said Andy, managing to hide _most_ of his sarcasm. Ianto's eyes flashed, and his lips quirked in what may have been amusement. Andy grabbed his jacket and shrugged it on, feeling irritated, but that quirk of the lips had mollified him somewhat. It showed maybe Ianto did have a sense of humour still. And he may be one who enjoyed sarcasm. Whoever said it was the lowest form of wit clearly never got it.

"Right, I'll see you later."

Ianto scowled.

"No arguments. I'm gonna check in with you later."

"Fine." grunted Ianto, still scowling as he shut the door behind Andy. Andy huffed,

"This is why I never wanted to be a psychologist."

As he got into his car, he pulled out his phone and called Gwen,

"Gwen, I've left Ianto off home, he's on his own, but I'm gonna check in on him later. You got that surveillance on him?"

"_Yep, we can see him. One of us is gonna go 'round to talk to him."_

"Gwen-"

"_I know he doesn't want to see us, but we need to talk to him. I think Jack's sending Tosh. She's very close to Ianto so…"_

"Why do I have a horrible feeling this won't go well?"

Gwen sighed on the other end of the phone, _"I know. I know."_

* * *

The more I write Torchwood, the more annoyed I get that they killed Tosh off. I've become more attached to Tosh/Ianto friendships than Janto and I'm big into the Janto! Please lemme know what you think, concrit is all really appreciated.

Night's Darkness


	7. Chapter 7

Well I bet you never thought you'd see this fic again! I'm really sorry it's taken me this long to update, but I promise I'll try to be more frequent now that I'm back to it. My other fic, Tear-filled Trails of Blood, took over completely, as did real life.

Sorry it's short!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Ianto opened the door and scowled at Tosh as she tried to smile at him. Bart came skidding down the hall and crashed into his foot. Ianto barely noticed as he stared at Tosh, who shifted uncomfortably.

"Can I come in?"

"I told you I didn't want to see anyone."

"I know, but Ianto we're worried about you. Please? I've got your favourite cake."

Ianto's eyes narrowed to slits. "You think cake will make this all better?"

"Uh… Well, no, of course not. I just thought it might help you feel better."

"You have no idea how I feel."

Tosh lifted her head and said, with that quiet dignity that always seemed to help her win arguments, "How can I know, if you won't talk to me?"

Ianto glared at her, letting a few moments pass. Then he muttered, "Well played." and stepped aside, letting her in. Tosh gave a small smile of triumph and strode into the house and headed straight for the kitchen.

"I got to the bakery just as they pulled out a fresh one. It's still warm." If it hadn't been Tosh, and hence making it very wrong, it would have sounded like she was trying to seduce him. Ianto sighed and followed her. Bart scampered ahead of him and Señor lopped out of the sitting room, probably able to smell the strawberry tart. The smell was already beginning to permeate through the house. Ianto's stomach gave a clench of delight and Ianto decided to indulge it. It was his favourite after all.

Tosh smiled at him again, holding out a large slice from a large tart.

"You bought the whole thing?"

"Yup! I thought you ought to have as much as you wanted. It's been a while since you indulged."

Christ but she was making this easy. Ianto felt some of his annoyance melt away as he took the plate and fork and began to eat with his unbound hand at the counter. Tosh helped herself to a smaller slice and gave Bart and Señor half a strawberry each.

"So, how's your arm?"

"Drugged, so I'm not sure. They said I'm gonna need to have physio after it heals enough to get full use of it."

"Do you want to talk about how it was damaged?"

"Nope. I've no interest in talking about it, ever."

"But Ianto we have to catch them."

"Tosh, I said no. I can't… just no." Ianto turned away from her, dropping his fork and walking out of the room. Bart and Senor followed him, then Tosh, who suddenly had a thought.

"You knew them, didn't you."

Ianto paused, then continued over to his movie collection and started going through them slowly.

"You did! You knew them. Oh my God, Ianto, are you protecting the ones who did this to you?" Tosh grabbed his uninjured shoulder and pulled him to look at her. Ianto glared at her. That stubborn look on his face told Tosh everything she needed to know. "You are. You're protecting them. Ianto… how can you-"

"If I don't protect them who will!" snapped Ianto, before snarling to himself and straightening up. "Drop it Tosh!"

"You can't seriously expect me, expect us, to stop looking for these people. After what they did to you? No! They have to pay."

"All it'll be is a vicious cycle of vengeance."

"Cycle of… they tortured you for vengeance? What for?"

"Why don't you go ask Jack? It's all down to him. Him and fucking Torchwood."

"So Torchwood did something to them? Or Jack did? Both?"

Ianto glared at her, then put his back to her. After a moments consideration, Bart did the same, nose pointed to the floor. Ianto made a mental note to give him some banana later. Tosh was silent, then murmured,

"We want to help Ianto."

"Then help by forgetting it. And tell Jack that if he sends anyone else or comes over himself, he'll be getting my official resignation the second my hands are both working.

"You're only letting them win, Ianto."

"Everyone's already lost Tosh." Ianto wrapped his arm around his middle. He heard Tosh go into the kitchen, gather her things and come back in. After hesitating a moment, she came up behind him and a tentative hand touched the small of his back, right over a stitched wound. An intimate touch. Ianto hid a shiver.

"We're not giving up on you, Ianto."

Ianto tilted his head, eyes skimming his movies, but not seeing them as he debated what to say. Finally he said,

"Do what you like Tosh. I don't care."

Tosh's hand left him like she'd been burned. Then, with her voice choked with tears, she said,

"You may not care and you may not want them to be punished, but for this, for hurting you so much that you've stopped trusting us-" Trusting me. "-I swear we will find them and make them pay."

Ianto closed his eyes. "Just go Tosh. Please."

Tosh let out a soft noise, then left. She missed the five tears that spilled down his cheeks. One for each of them.

~*~

When Andy returned to Ianto's house, he found the other Welshman had changed into his own comfy clothes. Considering how hard that must have been alone, with his arm that bad, Andy was impressed. But he said nothing about it, guessing Ianto would feel, perhaps justifiably, patronised. Andy was getting the fact that Ianto was very reluctant to form any kind of dependence on anyone. This made Andy unsure as he held out a plastic bag.

"Thought you might need some essentials. Milk, tea, bread… cheese."

For some reason, Ianto's dour expression twitched with what seemed to be amusement at the word cheese. Was he someone who found cheese funny? Andy had met his kind before. They always had a brilliant sense of humour, just the right side of weird.

"Thanks." Ianto took the bag.

"No problem. Save you the trouble of getting it for a few days." Andy didn't comment on Ianto's obvious exhaustion. He looked worse than when Andy had left. Bloody Torchwood. What had they done now? Ianto weighed the bag in his hand, then gestured with his head to enter. Andy obeyed and closed the door behind him. Bart skidded over the wooden floors to check him out. Satisfied, he scrambled after Ianto, who'd gone into the kitchen with the bag and began to unpack the items.

"How've you been?"

"Well it's been six hours since you left and I've been fine. I had a fight with Tosh, and all but threw her out of my house. Tart?"

"Now I'm sure there's no need to call her that!"

Ianto raised his eyebrows at him, and a twinkle flashed through his eyes.

"I meant do you want some strawberry tart?" He pointed at the object in question. Andy flushed.

"Oh… uh… yeah, please."

"Help yourself." Ianto gave him a knife, plate, and fork. Andy took a small slice and tucked in while Ianto started making tea.

"So… why'd you fight with your friend?"

"Easier than trying to explain why I don't want them going after the people who… She wouldn't listen or understand. Or care."

"Seems to me they care a great deal about you."

"I'm not talking about-" Ianto thinned his lips, and said, "Never mind. I don't want to talk about it."

"Ok." Andy finished his tart and accepted the tea given. Once he'd drunk half of it, watching a preoccupied Ianto sip from his mug, eyes fixed on the floor. "You know… it's ok to be scared."

"I know. Don't patronise me. I've seen more than you ever will." Ianto was matter-of-fact about this. Andy raised his eyebrows.

"Oh?"

"Remember what happened in London, at Canary Warf?"

"Yeah."

"I was in the thick of that. Lost my girlfriend and most of my friends that day."

There was nothing Andy could say to that. The look in Ianto's eyes him he knew that.

"Believe me Andy. I know all about being scared."

As Ianto poured more tea, Andy found himself acknowledging that part of the reason he was spending so much time with Ianto was because he was becoming more an more fascinated by the quiet man. So young, yet incredibly strong. Andy wanted to know more.

~*~

"What's he doing?" asked a large man, eyes fixed on a slim woman with blond hair.

"He's still refusing to speak. Won't even tell the P.C about it."

The man growled, "Would have thought he'd have cracked by now."

"Closest he came was with Sato. He almost broke, but reigned it in."

"Bloody bastard. Bad enough he's a traitor, but now he won't give us the satisfaction of spilling to Harkness."

"So what'll we do?"

"We'll just have to take another tactic. Maybe Jones will be more inclined when we target someone he loves. Too bad his girl is dead."

"We could target Sato."

"We could. But we won't. Yet. I've a better idea…"

~*~

Ianto couldn't move. He wanted to, God how he wanted to, but he couldn't.

Crack!

He bit his lip to stay quiet, even though his back was on fire. He wanted to scream, to cry, but he wouldn't give them the satisfaction. What they were doing, why they were doing it… it was wrong, it was sick and Ianto couldn't fight them because of it.

Suddenly a great weight pressed down on him, crushing him to the ground. Ianto gasped as the pressure forced the air from his body, choking, crying-

Ianto's eyes snapped open and he gasped for breath, eyes flicking around his bedroom. Light from his en-suit streamed into his room through the half open door. He hadn't needed to do that since the cannibals.

Señor sat up, watching him with crooked ears. He almost looked worried. Bart, draped over Ianto's hip, tiny black tail sticking in the air, looked up, then settled back down to sleep.

"It's ok Señor." Ianto petted the large rabbit. "It's just my mind being it's usual twisted self." That was certainly the case. Ianto didn't need a dream interpreter to understand the second part of his dream. The first part had been memories, but the crushing part was his brain's idea of a joke. Caught between a rock and a hard place. Great, his subconscious liked puns. As if his week couldn't get any worse.

Señor ducked his head and rubbed it under Ianto's chin. Ianto smiled and put his arm around the big rabbit, hugging him, and felt better. Logically the rabbit would be completely useless in protecting him. but Ianto told his logic to fuck off.

Yawning, Ianto shifted a little on the bed to get comfy. And Bart promptly slipped, head first, from Ianto's hip. It was the indignant expression on his face that made Ianto laugh. Scooping the little rabbit up, Ianto lay on his back, careful of his shoulder, and set Bart on his chest. Bart gave his face a wipe with his paws, the stretched out over his chest. Señor rested his front paws and head on Ianto's stomach, relaxing again.

Resting his hand on Señor's back, Ianto was just glad Andy had gone and hand't seen him wake from another nightmare. It'd been hard enough to get him to leave for the night. As he'd remind the P.C. his house was being monitored at all times. He'd be fine. Really, Ianto had just wanted to be left alone.

~*~

Meanwhile, Jack watched Ianto wake from his nightmare and comfort himself with his pets. Seeing Ianto act more his age with his rabbits gave Jack hope that they could get through this.

He'd need to suffer through more though, before he would be able to look to repairing the relationship between him and Ianto.

* * *

Yay for the suspense… right?

Night's Darkness


End file.
